Harry Potter and the Vagina of Wonders
by xXxXkiNkyGaLxXxX
Summary: Harry must find the Vagina of Wonders and pleasure it. Harry/Ron, onesided Snape/Hargrid, Hargrid/Hermione, Harry/Dumbledore Harry/female!Dumbledore Harry's Wand/Harry's shoes. Warnings: Hard yaoi and transexuals


Harry Potter and the Vagina of Wonders

"Hey sexy," said Ron in his playful voice.

"Oh. Hello," Harry replied with a voice full of loneliness.

"What's wrong my love. You seem awful lonely. Shall we role play the porn video of Hermione and Hagrid to make you feel better?"

"I had a dream earlier. In that dream there was this vagina. It was as sweet as candy. I know I've seen it before, but I just can't remember where."

"I am so insulted! My eight inch long cock isn't good enough for you? I can't believe you would perfer a vagina. And you don't even like vaginas!"

"Your cock is much better than the vagina. But I once fucked that vagina. The only vagina I ever enjoyed. Yet I can't remember who it belonged to."

"What a shame. Let's fuck to make you feel better." Ron stuck his long cocked up Harry's ass and move back and fourth.

"Oh my lord Ron! I am a volcano and you're making me explode. Oh god, Ron. Harder! Harder!" Harry commanded. Harry began to sweat.

"Who's your daddy, Harry? Who's your fucking daddy?" Ron shouted as he went faster. Ron's warm sweat ran down his head onto his chest and into Harry's soft body.

"You're my Ron! Daddy! Oh my fucking lord, Daddy! Do it faster Daddy!" Ron went faster.

"Oh the vibration," Harry shouted.

"You like my long cock, son? You know you love it!" Ron shouted.

"I fucking love it, Daddy! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Eventfully they got so tired, they fell asleep. Ron's cock remaining in Harry's ass.

Harry again had a dream that night. In his dream, there was somebody's vagina sitting on the table. The rest of the person was blurred. Harry began to finger the vagina. He loved the way that felt. He then unzipped his navy blue jeans. He then inserted his five inch cock into the vagina.

"Oh my lord! You are the best vagina ever!" Harry shouted.

"You have the best dick ever! Harder you whore! Faster bitch! Faster!"

After that Harry woke up, alone. Ron left him in his lonely bed. Ron often did that. It made Harry feel used. Ron was such a player. Fucking one, then fucking an other the next minute.

Harry sighed. He then sat down on his couch and began to masturbate. He was watching anime mango lesbian porn.

Then it struck him.

"I have to find that vagina, if it's the last thing I do!" Harry shouted. He grabbed his wand.

"Huh?" Harry said. Sperm was all over his shoes.

"Sorry Harry. I got horny last night and did your shoes," His Wand said in an embarrassed voice. Harry growled. Then began to clean off his shoes.

Harry entered his Potions class.

"Harry Pothead, you're late," Professor Snape said in a sexy voice.

"I'm sorry, you sexy - - I mean Professor Snape."

"It's alright, my dear. You're looking quite smashing yourself." Harry squeezed his cock and winked at her. Snape rubbed his ass and raised and eyebrow.

The class began to whisper.

"May I have everybody's attention?" Professor Snape shouted. She opened her book.

"Everybody open to page 378. I will read the instructions on how to make the magical pot potion, then you will do as told. To first start, you put some weed in. Then you add Potion XWL. But Potion XWL is a player, you see. He was doing the piece of weed. They were quite happy together. Then he met this frizzy haired whore called Hermo- - -, I mean Potion NEL. He then leaves the beautiful weed and---," Professor Snape said. She then began to cry.

"Hagrid, How could you leave me for the frizzy haired bitch?" She ran out of the classroom in tears.

Since Professor Snape left, the class began to leave. As Harry was about to leave, he heard someone call to him through a door at the beginning of the class room. Being the curious mother fucker he is, he followed it. He enter the room.

"Harry, I know you have been looking for me. I have dreamed about you too," said the voice. Then the voice turned on the light.

It was Dumbledore. Harry gasped.

"But I thought you were male!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, don't you remember about my transplant I got two years ago? Don't you remember the night we got wild and fucked?" Harry stood puzzled for a couple seconds. Then he remembered.

"I do remember. On the fourth of July, we got wild."

"It was a good time, wasn't it?"

"It sure was. Shall we do it again?" Dumbledore unzipped his pants. Pulled down his panties. Harry began to eat him out. Just as he remember, the vagina was as sweet as candy.


End file.
